A Simplicidade e a Elite
A Simplicidade e a Elite (Sweet and Elite, na versão original) é o nono episódio da segunda temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e o trigésimo quinto episódio geral. Neste episódio, Rarity se torna uma pônei muito popular em Canterlot, mas quando suas amigas transferem a festa de aniversário de Twilight Sparkle para o Castelo ela tem que escolher entre as suas amigas ou os contatos que ela fez na cidade.__TOC__ Resumo Uma estadia no Castelo Canterlot [[Ficheiro:Rarity surpresa com seu quarto T2E09.png|thumb|''Aqui?'' Eu vou ficar aqui?]] O episódio começa com uma visão do Castelo Canterlot, a imagem muda para a Princesa Celestia e Rarity entrando em um quarto, surpresa Rarity pergunta se é ali que ela vai ficar, Celestia explica que Twilight Sparkle avisou que Rarity faria uma visita ao castelo e pediu se ela poderia acolhe-la, Rarity agradece a Princesa, Celestia, tentando ser modesta diz Imagina, não tem de que., mas Rarity está tão agradecida que ela beija os cascos de Celestia, deixando Celestia sem jeito. O carregador entra no quarto com a bagagem e a Princesa Celestia se retira, o carregador pede a Rarity onde ela gostaria que ele deixasse as malas, mas logo que termina a fala ele acaba caindo devido ao número e peso das malas, Rarity afirma que o local onde ele deixou está perfeito. A cena muda para Rarity sentada na frente de um restaurante tomando uma xícara de café e falando com a Opalência e pensando como expressar sua gratidão por Twilight conseguir uma suíte no castelo para ela. Ela decide fazer uma roupa para a festa de aniversário de Twilight e volta a beber seu café quando Jet Set e Upper Crust chegam e perguntam onde ela conseguiu seu chapéu, quando Rarity começa a responder a pergunta, Hayseed Turnip Truck, que estava limpando janelas logo acima dela, a reconhece e tenta cumprimentá-la, mas ele acaba caindo do lado de Rarity Ele lembra que eles se conheceram no arrastapé do outono passado em Ponyville e Rarity educadamente o cumprimenta. Jet Set pergunta se ela é de Ponyville e Hayseed responde que sim e ainda diz que é uma costureira de vestidos muito famosa por lá. Deve ter feito essa coisa formosa que ela tá usando na cabeça., Upper Crust, rudemente, afirma que pensou que o chapéu parecia caipira e Jet Set completa Eu disse que não é uma coisa que se encontra aqui em Canterlot. thumb|left|O projeto de Rarity. De volta ao Castelo, Rarity, ainda chateada pelos comentários de Jet Set e Uper Crust, decide fazer um vestido digno de Canterlot. Ficando popular [[Ficheiro:Fancy Pants que maneira mais estranha de se apresentar T2E09.png|thumb|Rarity se encontra com Fancy Pants.]] A cena muda para Rarity andando por Canterlot carregando várias sacolas com os itens para o vestido e conversando com a Opal, quando ela bate em um pônei misterioso. Fleur Dis Lee tira uma das sacolas de Rarity da cabeça do pônei que revela ser Fancy Pants, Rarity fica surpresa ao vê-lo e se desculpa por bater nele, ela explica que ela estava tentando voltar para sua suíte no castelo e Fancy Pants fica intrigado com a explicação, ele fica mais intrigado quando Rarity diz que a Princesa a convidou, Fleur Dis Lee comenta uma pônei com gosto caro pelo visto e Rarity explica que é para um conjunto que ela está fazendo para uma amiga, ela se desculpa novamente e começa a ir embora, mas antes que ela posa se afastar Fancy Pants a convida para seu camarote VIP no Derby Wonderbolts, e Rarity aceita o convite. A cena volta para o quarto, onde Rarity trota de um lado para o outro pensando no que deve fazer, Rarity diz que não pode deixar suas amigas na mão, mas decide ir ao Derby Wonderbolts. No Derby, Rarity sobe as escadas da arquibancada, passando por Jet Set e Upper Crust, e para na frente da entrada do camarote, onde há um guarda. Fancy Pants desce e cumprimenta Rarity e o guarda permite que ela entre, para a surpresa de Jet Set e Upper Crust, dentro do camarote Fancy Pants é cercado pelos seus quatro outros convidados e ele os apresenta a Rarity. Quando é anunciado que a corrida irá começar, Fancy Pants diz que vai torcer para o Rapid Fire e todos os outros convidados concordam, mas Rarity diz que Fleetfoot irá vencer. [[Ficheiro:Rarity Ela trabalha aqui em Wonderbolts T2E09.png|thumb|left]] Ao termino da corrida com a vitória de Fleetfoot, Fancy Pants parabeniza Rarity e pergunta como ela sabia, Rarity responde que Rainbow Dash fala dela o tempo todo, uma das convidadas de Fancy Pants pergunta e quem seria essa Rainbow Dash? e Rarity, sem jeito, responde que Rainbow trabalha em Wonderbolts como treinadora, Fancy Pants fica impressionado por Rarity estar acomodada no Castelo e conhecer um pégaso treinador de Wonderbolts e pede três hurras para Rarity. thumb|Um dos compromissos de Rarity. A cena muda para Rarity conversando com três dos convidados de Fancy Pants, e eles a convidam para sues eventos, inicialmente Rarity recusa seus convites, mas eles imploram para ela, que acaba aceitando. De volta ao quarto, Rarity fala para a Opal que conhecer o Fancy Pants foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, ela lembra que terminar o vestido da Twilight a tempo para sua festa é sua maior prioridade, mas que ela não pode decepcionar a elite de Canterlot rejeitando seus convites, então ela joga sua tiara para cima marcando o inicio da canção. Durante a canção, aparece uma montagem com os eventos em que Rarity é convidada a participar. Mentindo para as amigas Quando amanhece, Rarity arruma suas malas em cima do carregador e, quando está prestes a sair de seu quarto, ela recebe uma carta de Jet Set e Upper Crust a convidando para a festa do jardim de Canterlot, Rarity fica feliz com o convite, mas percebe que se ficar para a festa ela vai perder o aniversário da Twilight. Rarity escrevendo sua carta. Por um momento, Rarity fica indecisa sobre qual festa ir, no final ela escolhe a festa do jardim por ser importante demais, ela então escreve uma carta para Twilight explicando porque ela não pode ir a sua festa. O carregador então diz Imagino que nesse caso não preciso descer com a sua bagagem, Rarity diz que não, mas também diz que vai precisar de ajuda para desfazê-la fazendo o carregador cair no chão. thumb|left|Surpresa! No dia seguinte, Rarity se prepara para ir a festa do jardim, mas quando abre a porta ela vê que suas amigas vieram para Canterlot e acaba desmaiando. Quando acorda, Rarity pergunta por que elas estão em Canterlot, Twilight explica que quando ela recebeu a carta de Rarity ela perguntou para a Pinkie Pie se daria muito trabalho para transferir a festa para Canterlot para que Rarity não a perca e Pinkie diz que é fácil transportar balões. Rarity não sabe o que dizer e Rainbow sugere que ela comece explicando por que ela está vestindo uma roupa chique, Rarity diz que ela sempre usa uma roupa chique quando a Opal não se sente bem. Fluttershy pede para ver a Opal e Rarity, visivelmente tensa, pede para elas esperarem um minutinho e fecha a porta. Ela então usa sua mágica para arrastar a Opal para o banheiro e a molha, ela abre a porta e diz que a Opal está na cama e Fluttershy imediatamente começa a cuidar dela. Twilight vê o vestido inacabado que Rarity estava fazendo para ela, inicialmente Twilight não parece gostar do vestido, mas depois diz que o vestido é perfeito para a sua festa, para o alivio de Rarity. As festas A cena muda para as seis pôneis caminhando pelo Castelo, Twilight explica que quando ela disse para a Princesa que estava transferindo sua festa para Canterlot Celestia, gentilmente, ofereceu o salão de baile do Castelo. Rarity pergunta como elas decoraram tudo tão rápido e Pinkie diz que ela nunca sai de casa sem seu canhão de festas, Twilight diz que pensou em fazer sua festa no jardim, mas há outra festa no Castelo e as seis pôneis começam a festejar, e uma montagem com algumas cenas da festa de Twilight aparece. Durante o trenzinho, Rarity consegue sair da festa de Twilight e vai para a festa do jardim onde é cumprimentada por Upper Crust e Fancy Pants, Fancy Pants percebe que Rarity está com cheiro de cobertura de bolo e Rarity responde que sempre passa um pouco de cobertura atrás das orelhas, Rarity diz que vai ver a mesa de entradas, mas volta para a festa de Twilight. Rarity fica revezando entre as duas festas até que Rainbow Dash percebe que Rarity está com um taco de croque na boca, Twilight deduz que Rarity estava na outra festa, Rarity tenta explicar, mas Twilight diz que só agora ela percebeu que Rarity é uma pônei de negócios esperta e deixa ela ir para a festa do jardim, mas antes que ela possa sair Rainbow diz que, com certeza, os outros pôneis não irão se importar se elas forem também, e todas vão para a festa do jardim. Na festa do jardim, Rainbow Dash tenta jogar croque, Fluttershy alimenta as aves, Pinkie se esbalda na mesa de sobremesas, Applejack arranca algumas plantas do jardim e Twilight dança ao som de seu vinil enquanto Rarity, apavorada, observa tudo. Fancy Pants interrompe Twilight e pergunta onde ela conseguiu o seu vestido e Twilight diz que foi uma grande amiga sua de Ponyville que fez para ela, Rarity, muito tensa, cospe o ponche que estava bebendo e vai em direção à amiga. Antes que Twilight possa dizer quem criou seu vestido Rarity aparece e diz que quer mostrar uma coisa para Fancy Pants que está do outro lado do salão, mas Fancy pede para ela esperar. thumb|Não são sofisticadas, mas são importantes. Quando Twilight diz que Rarity fez seu vestido todos os pôneis da alta sociedade que estavam na festa ficam chocados, Fancy Pants pergunta se Rarity conhece as cinco pôneis, no inicio Rarity hesita, mas admite conhecê-las e diz que elas são as pôneis mais importantes que conhece, Jet Set e Upper Crust rapidamente as reprime, mas Fancy Pants considera as cinco pôneis rústicas charmosas e ainda diz que o vestido que ela fez para Twilight é adorável e que todas as éguas de Canterlot vão querer um, depois ele pede que Rarity apresente suas amigas. Epílogo thumb|left No dia seguinte, em seu quarto, Rarity começa a escrever a sua carta para a Princesa sobre a amizade, mas Celestia a interrompe dizendo que é uma coisa que ela gostaria de ouvir e Rarity diz que não importa pra onde você vá, nunca deve esquecer que você é o resultado de seu lar e de seus amigos, o que é sempre motivo de orgulho em qualquer situação., Celestia diz que Rarity aprendeu uma lição muito valiosa, mas é interrompida pelo carregador, que pede que as duas se apressem, mas quando termina de falar ele acaba caindo e derrubando as malas, Celestia e Rarity se olham e sorriem, meio sem jeito, uma para a outra. Citações :Rarity: Oh! Como não é nada, é tudo! Eu nem sei o que dizer em agradecimento, obrigada, obrigada, obriga... seus cascos muito obrigada! beijo Obrigada! beijo Obrigada! beijos :Princesa Celestia: De nada. :Rarity: Obrigada! :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Rarity! Oi Rarity! Sou eu, o Hayseed! A gente se conheceu no arrastapé no outono passado em Ponyville? :Rarity: Ah, sim é claro... Como vai? :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Bem! Tudo certinho! :Rarity: ...e ai eu disse, “Por favor, isso não é um chapéu querida, é um desastre natural que acabou caindo na sua cabeça!" :rindo :Pinkie Pie: Ah, eu nunca saio de casa sem o meu canhão de festas! :Rarity: sussurrando preciso usar um banheiro! :Rarity: exausta Eu tenho que fazer aquela coisa... Com material, você sabe... :Rainbow Dash: Eh, pra que esse taco de croque? :Rarity: pelo taco de croque Que taco de críquete? :Rainbow Dash: Dah, esse que tá na sua boca! :Rarity: Ooh,nervosamente esse taco de Críquete. :Applejack: Por que vocês não tão fazendo jardinagem? Essa é uma festa de jardim, não é? Galeria en:Sweet and Elite de:Rarity will dazu gehören es:La Crema y Nata it:Dolce Come la Crema ja:わたしもセレブ！ pl:Gwiazda salonów ru:Пони из высшего общества Categoria:Episódios da 2ª temporada